


Plunge

by nickelkeep



Series: AMOK2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bad Parent John Winchester, Creature Castiel (Supernatural), First Meetings, Fluff, Light Angst, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prince Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: There isn't much for Castiel to say. His family thinks he's a disgrace, and no better than a trading opportunity via marriage.But perhaps there's someone out there who can see him for more than what he isn't.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: AMOK2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757692
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Plunge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [An_Angel_A_Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Angel_A_Muse/gifts).



> Written for day five of AMOK! [NotFunnyDean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean) wanted [Cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Angel_A_Muse/pseuds/An_Angel_A_Muse) to know how much they're cared for.
> 
> He asked for a twist on the Little Mermaid for you. <3  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Castiel had never felt so misunderstood. He knew he’d forever be the outcast of his family, especially when his father pointed out how much of a failure he was.

While strong and athletic, he was the weakest of his brothers.

While smart and cunning, he didn’t have the heart for war.

While talented and beautiful, he was a male.

He didn’t fit in. Period. He hit his breaking point when his father said that he was no better than marriage fodder. Castiel swam out of the Royal Chambers, not stopping until he was sure none of his siblings came after him. He found reprieve in a cluster of coral, a place he had long considered a sanctuary. None of the castle staff, let alone his siblings, would be able to find him.

Castiel laid on his back and stared up to where the water met the sky. The way the light hit the waves drew intricate patterns across the seafloor, but seeing the waves move in actual tandem was all the more impressive to the merman. Castiel curled his tail up to his body and started smoothing out and preening the scales, knowing he had been a bit rough on himself as he bolted from the castle.

As he worked over his tail, a massive shadow blocked the light, startling Castiel, and drawing his attention. He pushed himself off of his back and cautiously swam to the surface. While he knew that making contact with the surface world was forbidden, Castiel ignored the anchor of fear, trying to keep him tethered in a place that refused to understand him. As he got closer, he realized that the shadow in question was a ship or boat, not that he could tell the difference. Castiel fell a wave of nervousness wash over him. He didn’t know how those on the ship would react to seeing him - recalling horror stories from other Merfolk - but he refused to let it stop him. 

Castiel broke through a crest of a wave, jumping from the water and diving back in as he mimicked the dolphins he noticed swimming alongside the boat. The feeling of the fresh air above him, then the cold water beneath him kept Castiel moving, kept him feeling, kept him distracted. Distracted enough that he didn’t see the crew gather at the side of the boat, and even more distracted that he didn’t see the net that came down over the edge on top of him.

Despite Castiel’s thrashings, trying to escape the net and crash back into the sea, the crew swiftly pulled him up into the boat. After he was dropped - unceremoniously - he came face to face with an older man in a long black coat. “About time we found one.”

Castiel tilted his head, unable to string words together in the male’s language. Oddly, he understood the man and noted that he needed to figure out why, when - if - he got home.

“Do you know who I am?”

Castiel shook his head no and shrunk back, looking around the group of men.

“I’m King John of Winchester, and by the looks of it,” John leaned and tapped the necklace around Castiel’s neck, “you’re one of the royals of Atlantis.”

Castiel nodded slowly, wondering what his birthright had to do with anything.

“Good.” He looked to a brunet man with bright green eyes standing at his side. “Throw him in the tank in the brig. Hopefully, capturing him will make the King of Atlantis show his ugly mug. If not, I’ll use this fish to get my revenge.”

“Dad. No.” The green-eyed man shook his head. “This isn’t what Mom would want. This isn’t even revenge. You’re talking about murdering an innocent.”

King John lunged forward and grabbed his son by the front of his shirt. Castiel whipped his head around, watching in horror as the so-called-king pushed his son back over the ship’s railing. “You done questioning me, Dean?”

“No.” Castiel stared in awe at the man’s defiance. “You gonna kill your heir?”

Castiel surprised himself by growling at the man who called himself King. The men holding the net dropped it in shock, and Castiel took the opportunity to slip away from his capturers. As he got to the edge of the boat and climbed up on the railing, Castiel watched in horror as the King reared back, hand balled in a fist, and started to swing forward at his son’s face.

Before jumping, Castiel reached over and grabbed the man by the wrist and pulled him overboard with him, diving into the ocean. The human in his arms clung to him, tapping on his side, and Castiel swam back up to the surface quickly. They were a reasonable distance away from the boat, but Castiel could still see the chaos he had caused by running off with the man. He froze for a moment, remembering what the King had said…

Had Castiel just start a war by kidnapping a prince?

He looked over at the human who was still holding him tightly, almost afraid to let go. “Look, I appreciate you saving me from my Dad’s mean right hook, and I don’t want to seem ungrateful, but is there land nearby you can take me to?”

Castiel nodded and started to adjust, so the man’s arms were around his neck, when the man spoke up again. “Dad said you can understand us?” When Castiel nodded, the man smiled. “My name’s Dean. And thank you, really.” Dean pressed his chest against Castiel’s back, and the merman nearly melted. He closed his eyes, enjoying the way that the human melded against his body. He started swimming, remembering vaguely where the closest human port was and took care to make a large swarth around the boat.

“He’s going to be so pissed.” Dean rested his cheek between Castiel’s shoulder blades and let out a small sigh. “Do you have a name?” Castiel nodded, wondering how he’d be able to share it. After a few moments, the silence must have clicked in Dean’s mind. “You can understand me, but you can’t speak, can you?” Castiel nodded once more and frowned to himself.

They continued the journey in silence, either because Dean didn’t want to talk to himself, or because he pitied Castiel. Not that there was anything to pity. The trip took a couple of hours, and as Castiel got near, Dean tapped him on the shoulder. “I can’t risk you being captured again. There’s a private beach a little past the port that you can take me to.”

Castiel followed Dean’s instructions and found the cove that Dean had mentioned. Castiel instantly felt cold, the water chilling the spot where Dean had once been laying against, as Dean slid off his back and swam towards the shore. Castiel continued to follow, not ready to be apart from the Prince nor trusting his safety. If his father was so willing to harm him, who was to say, he wouldn’t be injured upon his return.

As Dean made his way up the beach, he stopped and turned around to look at Castiel. “Dude, thank you.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “You saved me, in a lot of ways today, and I don’t know how to repay you.” He stopped in the shallows and squatted down to be eye level with Castiel. “I only wish I knew your name.

Heat rose in Castiel’s cheeks as his eyes met Dean’s, and he lost himself in fleckings of gold in the gorgeous green. He reluctantly looked away, dragged his hand across the sea packed sand. Castiel tapped Dean’s leg and started writing out his name.

“That’s not any language we use here on land, handsome.” Dean shook his head as he stared at it. A soft smile settled on Dean’s lips, and it took all of Castiel’s power to keep his hands to himself. “Please come back?”

The surprise must have shown on Castiel’s face, as Dean started to stumble and retract his words. “I mean, it’s probably not safe. And you’ve got a family… And what am I thinking, you’re royalty! You don–”

Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand, instantly quieting the man. He smiled and nodded, and Dean’s mouth twisted into the most breathtaking smile Castiel had ever seen. Castiel pointed at himself, then pointed at Dean before pointing at the beach.

“So you will come back?” Dean quietly asked.

Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand and nodded before heading back out to deeper water. He stopped and turned around, looking at the Prince standing on the beach. Dean waved, which Castiel returned before diving back down into the water. He had never looked forward to the future more than that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
